


Right Of Way

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's never riding with Ziva again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Of Way

Title: Right of Way

Author: S J Smith

Prompt: yielding (LJ community: fanfic_bakeoff, prompt #3)

Word Count: 176

Pairing/Characters: Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo

Fandom: NCIS

Warning: N/A

Summary: He's never riding with her again.

Disclaimer: No no, never never, uh uh uh.

"I am never – never ever – riding with you again." Walking backward off the elevator, Tony pointed at Ziva, barely able to restrain himself from shaking his finger at her. "You're a menace – a dangerous menace."

"I do not understand the problem." Ziva set her bag on her desk. "You are not in pieces. The car is not damaged. We arrived at the base prior to Gibbs and McGee."

"The problem," Tony hated that bored expression on her face. Didn't she understand they could've died? "Is you _yield_ the right of way before merging onto a highway, not dart out in front of a semi in a mini-Cooper! Oh, and," his finger shook at Ziva anyway, "contrary to what _Starman_ taught us, a yellow light does not mean 'go very very fast'!

"Now." He dropped his bag behind his desk, "if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure I still have all my parts and some of them didn't get sucked into a body cavity out of sheer panic."

Next time, by god, he was driving.


End file.
